


A Nice Distraction

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF, Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Max is meant to be enjoying his winter break in peace, when the team ask him to meet with a VIP...
Relationships: Bill Skarsgård/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Nice Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Cutie! 🎉🎁💖

Max saw the factory calling him, and thought about ignoring it, but the last thing he wanted was more people saying that he wasn't a team player.

"Hi, this is Max."

"Hi, we need you to meet with a VIP."

"It's two days before Christmas." Max compressed his lips, wondering if this was a prank, but it didn't sound like Alex trying to put on a more feminine sounding voice.

"So... you can't make it?"

Max stopped himself before he could say no, but he really didn't want to spend all of today travelling, especially when he was travelling to Belgium tomorrow to spend Christmas with his mum and sister.

"I don't know how quickly I can get to the factory today."

"The VIP is in Monaco."

"Okay...?" Max knew it wasn't really a secret where he lived, but it still felt strange that someone had come here just to meet with him.

"I'll email you all the details."

"Thanks." Max didn't care that he sounded confused, and he flicked through his phone until he found the email that they'd sent before they'd even called him.

He had just enough time to get a shower and head out the door before meeting his sponsor.

Curiously, the email didn't give him a name for his VIP, or even what company they were from.

At least they'd recognise him.

*

Max strolled into the cafe, wearing ordinary clothes that were in team colours, always on brand, even when he wasn't on duty.

He sat down at a booth in the corner, giving him a good view of the door so that he could watch for the sponsor.

A tall blond guy approached with a big smile and blue eyes that felt like he was staring into his soul.

"Hi."

"Hi?" Max shook the guy's hand, and he vaguely recognised him from somewhere, but he couldn't think of a name or company.

"Thanks for coming to meet me, I was filming nearby and I hoped that you would be available."

There was something about his manner that made Max feel at ease, as though he was meeting a friend, rather than a business acquaintance that wanted something from him.

"Filming?" Max wondered if he was one of the people working on _Drive to Survive_ but there were so many of them swarming around each weekend, that he wasn't sure he'd be able to identify any of them individually.

Although this guy wasn't exactly hard to miss in a crowd.

"Yes, new film." He pressed his finger to his lips, his smile mischievous, and Max found himself smiling in return, even though he had no idea what he was talking about.

Max was grateful that his coffee arriving gave him a chance to relax for a second, wondering if he'd missed the email with all the details about this guy, and what he wanted.

The guy ordered a coffee, and a cake, and Max felt his stomach gurgle at the thought of being allowed even a bite of something sweet and sugary.

"I'm auditioning for a role as a racing driver, and I was wondering if you could show me some tricks?" He took a bite of his cake, letting out a small groan that had Max blushing, and he didn't know why.

"What kind of cars are you going to be racing?" Max was glad that the conversation was back on familiar ground, and he mentally breathed a sigh of relief now that he knew he wasn't expected to talk business stats.

"I can't really say... you understand?" He leant back in his seat, sipping at his latte between bites of cake, and he looked like a model posing for a photo shoot.

"Yeah." Max snorted in laughter, and he couldn't remember how bored he'd been signing what felt like a novel's worth of non-disclosure agreements about not just the technology, but the business deals that his team did.

"But if you could get me into a race car for a test, or even take me karting, that would be really useful." The guy flashed him his best smile, the one that clearly got people to do things for him, and Max felt compelled to help him.

"Text me sometime and we can work something out." Max handed over his phone for the guy to add his number, and he was relieved when he didn't say anything about him knowing it already.

That would have been too embarrassing.

"It was nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Max watched the guy walk away, and he was sure that he looked every bit as confused as he felt.

*

Max couldn't shake the feeling that he recognised the name, and he typed it into the search bar, wondering what it would return.

When he saw the results he felt stupid.

He'd just had lunch with Pennywise the clown.

***

The team had been surprisingly quick at setting up a filming day, and Max groaned when he saw what day it was set for.

New Year's Day.

The one day of the year when he was allowed to be hungover, hell, still drunk, and he had to be sober enough to drive.

But he couldn't help smile at the thought of seeing Bill again.

There was something about him that made Max feel comfortable around him, as though he could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge, and that was the most liberating feeling in the world to him.

So, he said yes.

*

Spa was a track that would really test a racer, never mind a non-racer, but he was glad that the team had picked a track that was close to him.

He'd have been a lot less happy if he'd had to fly to Silverstone.

Wrapped up warm, he was surprised to see Bill walking around in jeans and a t-shirt, with a scarf and fingerless gloves his only real defence against the cold.

Max was in awe, and he found himself staring, wondering if he felt the cold, and it wasn't until Bill waved at him that he snapped out of his trance.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again." Bill reached out to shake his hand, and his skin was warm to the touch.

His blue eyes caught his gaze, and Max couldn't stop staring into them.

"Hi." Max tried to think of something to say, anything to make things feel less awkward, but he couldn't, and he was still shaking Bill's hand.

Luckily someone came over, or Max would have ended up stuck there all day, holding Bill's hand and staring into his eyes.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee, Mr Verstappen?"

Max couldn't even focus on what they looked like, but just hearing the assistant call him Mr Verstappen was like being slapped in the face.

"Call me Max, please." Max blushed, wondering why he had to be so awkward. "And a coffee would be lovely, milk, no sugar."

"I'll take mine the same, but two sugars." Bill winked at the assistant, making her blush, and Max was sure that his eyes flashed green for a second, hurt that he was no longer the focus of Bill's attention.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to race the cars." Bill rested his hand on Max's arm, and Max wanted to grab his hand and rush up to the garage, but he settled for walking side by side, a smile on his face when he saw the cars that the team had got for them to play with.

An Aston Martin that wouldn't have looked out of place in a Bond film, a recent ish F1 car that could be used for testing without the FIA getting huffy, and a reconstruction of a 00s F1 car, probably not one that ever raced itself, but the spare parts assembled together for rich guys to play with in the off season.

"Are you ready to have some fun?"

Bill smiled, rubbing his hands together in joy, and Max knew that he was going to have fun today.

*

Max was actually enjoying himself, rather than pretending to like he usually did, and he found himself relaxing, a rare feat for him.

Bill was so curious and eager to learn, and Max loved being able to share his passion for racing with him.

Even when he was standing on the pit wall talking to Bill over the radio, he was still smiling, and it wasn't often that he could watch someone else driving fast cars without feeling like he was missing out.

Bill pulled back into the pitlane, and even with his helmet on, Max could see that he was grinning as thought he'd won a race.

"How does it feel?"

"Amazing."

Max leant in to undo the safety belts, but Bill batted his hand away.

"Race you?"

Bill drove off, leaving Max scrambling to grab his helmet and jump into the nearest car, and the mechanics looked confused as the two cars dashed out of the pit lane.

The 'race' wasn't a fair fight, even with Bill's head start, Max had caught him by the end of the first sector, and he stayed behind, not wanting to risk a crash on a filming day.

It was still fun, giving Bill a little taste of a real race day as he swayed from side to side behind him, looking like he was going to chance an overtake.

Even though it wasn't a real race, he felt exhilarated by the end of it, and he was excited about talking through all the details with Bill afterwards.

When he pulled up at the garage, there were several mechanics all looking at their watches, and Max knew that if they didn't get out of the cars now, they were going to be grumpy.

Max rushed to release Bill from his safety straps, trying to keep his eyes off his impressive bulge as his fingers brushed against it, and he was glad that his helmet covered his blushing cheeks.

Bill slid out of the car, taking off his helmet as he shook out his straight blond locks, and Max couldn't take his eyes off him.

The mechanics rushed around the car the second they stepped away, getting it ready to fly back to the factory for the next VIP to play with when they wanted to.

Max was almost sad that the day was over, and that meant that he was going to have to say goodbye to Bill soon.

He thought about inviting him to a race, any race, just to see him again, and he hoped that it wasn't too strange.

Max was still trying to think of something to say when the assistant approached, and Max was worried that this would be the end of his time with Bill.

"There's showers in the hospitality wing." The assistant pointed the way, and Bill thanked her, which Max hadn't even though of doing.

He mumbled something that sounded like thanks, before keeping his head down as he shuffled in the direction of the building, hoping that the water was nice and warm so he didn't freeze to death.

But that wasn't his biggest worry when he saw the room.

There were communal showers, and there was no way they'd produce enough steam to stop Bill seeing everything. If he wanted to.

Max thought about not bothering with a shower, he'd not even broken a sweat today, and it wasn't going to take him long to drive back to his mum's place where he could have a shower in peace. Well, mostly, since all he got was Victoria yelling at him to hurry up every single time he used the bathroom for anything.

Bill rested his hand on his shoulder, and Max felt small compared to him, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Thank you, for doing all this."

Max didn't know what to say, so he just nodded in agreement, unsure if going in for a hug would be appropriate.

Bill spared him the awkwardness by holding his arms out, inviting Max in for a hug without words.

He felt safe in Bill's arms, the warmth of his body intoxicating, and Max couldn't remember the last time he'd had a hug that had felt this good.

Lando probably, and he hadn't seen him in person since the end of the season.

"Is there any way that I can repay you?" Bill's breath was warm against his ear, and he felt sparks shooting through his body, making him feel like he’d just touched a live wire.

Max watched as Bill sank to his knees, unsure of what was going on, and it wasn't until Bill went to unzip his jeans that Max realised exactly what Bill was offering.

Part of his mind was screaming 'yes,' his cock already twitching in anticipation, but another, louder, part of his mind was yelling 'you've never done anything with a guy.’

"I... I'm sorry." Max ran, sprinting off to where he'd parked his car, and he couldn't even bear to look back, already cursing his decision.

*

That night Max lay in bed, wondering what on earth he could say to Bill that didn't make him sound like a coward, but he'd never expected any of his crushes on guys to actually turn into anything real.

He thought about texting Bill, but he ended up just staring at the screen.

An hour or so later, he found himself scrolling through Bill's insta, his face always so intense, as though he was staring through the screen.

Max cursed himself as his hard cock begged for attention, his hand wandering lower as he imagined just what it would have felt like to have Bill's lips wrapped around him, pleasuring him.

He came with a jolt, gasping through his climax so that no-one else in the house knew what he was doing, and even with keeping quiet, it was still a spectacular orgasm.

And he'd just denied himself a chance with Bill because he'd panicked.

Why couldn't he have just talked to him?

***

A couple of days later, Max was sure that he'd never hear from Bill again when his phone rang, and he almost fell off the bed trying to answer it while picking up the phone.

"Hi."

"Hi. I'm sorry about the other day, I misread the situation." Bill still sounded confident, and Max was amazed how easily he could apologise. It wasn't a skill that came naturally to him.

"You didn't misread the situation." Max exhaled, feeling vulnerable even though it was just a phone call. "I got scared, I've never done anything with another guy before."

"But you want to?" Bill's smile was clear, and Max felt a rush of excitement.

"I want to."

***

Patience wasn't one of Max's skills either, and it felt like eternity before he got to see Bill again, meeting at a hotel in Berlin, a place neither of them had any reason to be.

The hotel was nice, and discreet, and Max had spent the afternoon pacing around the room, waiting for Bill to arrive, his mind in overdrive thinking about all the things that they could get up to in the nice big bed.

He hadn't missed the condoms and lube that were left out next to the tea and coffee, and he wondered if that was standard in this hotel, or something that Bill had specifically requested.

Max looked through them, amazed by the number of different varieties available, and he was glad that he hadn't had to go shopping for them himself, because he'd have probably just ended up confused.

There was a reason all his previous girlfriends had ended up taking the lead on these things.

He sat down on the chair in the corner of the room, worried that if he lay out on the bed he'd fall asleep, and he was scrolling through his phone when he heard the lock whirr open.

Max leapt up out of the seat, heading for the door, before worrying about if he seemed too eager, but he'd already travelled all this way to see him, so it was clear that he was interested.

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm glad that you could make it."

Bill's smile pushed all the worries out of his head, and he rushed in for a hug, the smell of hair spray and coffee comforting, and Max felt safe in his arms.

The hug was so good that Max didn't want it to end, Bill wrapped tight around him, but he also wanted to kiss him, and it took all of his courage to lean up for a kiss.

For a second, Max stood frozen, unable to believe that it was happening, and then Bill's tongue flicked at his lips, making him gasp as he deepened the kiss.

It was like someone had flipped a switch in his mind, lust taking over, releasing him from his inhibitions.

He fumbled with the zip to Bill's hoodie, unwilling to break the kiss, tugging at his clothes in the hope that his frustration would be enough to open it.

Bill managed to unbutton his jeans as if by magic, his hand sliding into his boxers and making him cry out as his fingers stroked his hard cock, his body arching against the touch, desperate for more.

"More?" Bill's smile grew, and it made Max feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Yes." Max's voice was little more than a gasp, his body trembling as Bill started to undress him, and he wished that he could have been cool and collected, rather than the blushing mess he felt like.

He pulled his t-shirt off as Bill stepped back, slipping off his shoes as he prepared to put on a show for Max.

Just the way he stood, so confident, so self-assured, made Max weak at the knees, and he stumbled backwards on to the bed, making Bill smile even more.

"Like what you see?" Bill slowly unzipped his hoodie, revealing a tight white t-shirt that clung to every rippling muscle as though it was painted on.

Max nodded, not sure if he was able to form sentences right now, and Bill's grin grew as he pulled off his t-shirt, swirling it above his head before throwing it away as though he was a stripper.

Popping open the buttons on his jeans one by one, Max sat staring with his mouth hanging open, and he was sure that he was going to end up drooling if Bill's show carried on like this.

Just the sight of Bill with his fly open, showing off his tight black boxers as he made a show of grabbing himself, making sure that he was good and hard before carrying on with the rest of his striptease.

He stepped out of his jeans, showing off his toned thighs and the bulge that his flimsy boxers were doing little to hide.

"This is all yours." Bill licked his lips before inching down his boxers, revealing a thick hard cock that had Max's eyes wide in disbelief, his hole fluttering at the thought that he would fit inside him, and yet he wanted it.

Strutting towards him like a model on a catwalk, Max could only stare as he stepped closer.

He was toned in a way that no F1 driver ever could be, the luxury of extra muscle not something he could afford, and it made Bill look like a god compared to Max's own lanky frame, and yet Bill was dragging his eyes over him like he was the hottest guy he'd ever seen.

Bill paused in front of him, before sliding him along the bed as though he weighed nothing at all, and Max took a breath as Bill pulled down his jeans and boxers, making him blush as he was exposed to the room, but then Bill was lying next to him on the bed, nuzzling against him as he whispered.

"I'll do anything you want."

Max groaned, a noise of pure lust, and for once, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"I want you to fuck me." Max blushed, burying his face against Bill's shoulder, and he kissed the way down the side of his neck, waiting until he was calm before kissing his way lower.

Each touch of his lips was a rush, his body trembling in anticipation as his hard cock stood proud, waiting for the feel of Bill's lips wrapped around it.

Max knew that he should do something to show Bill he was enjoying himself, but he couldn't move, the pleasure all consuming as Bill's big blue eyes stared up at him, his tongue teasing his nipples before working his way down, and Max wasn't sure that he'd last long enough to actually feel Bill sucking him off.

Bill slowed the pace as he got closer, the frustration building as Max's hips arched, desperate to feel Bill's soft lips against his hard cock, but he knew the more that he wriggled the slower it would be.

It felt like an eternity between each touch of his lips, time slowing as the sensitivity of his skin was turned to maximum, even the lightest of kisses went straight to his cock.

Max groaned as Bill wrapped his lips around him, his mouth so warm that it was overwhelming, and it took him a minute to focus on the feeling of Bill's tongue teasing his length as he sucked, sending pleasure through his body with such ease that Max was dizzy from the rush of it all.

His whimpers got more frantic, and he reached out to stroke Bill's hair, gently encouraging him to go faster, but he kept the pace steady, holding his hips down so that he couldn't thrust into his mouth.

Bill's finger teased at his hole, gently circling, and Max felt tears welling up in his eyes as his muscles tensed, preparing for a spectacular release. His body clenched tight as Bill's finger pressed in, but then he found that spot that left him seeing stars, and Max was begging in Dutch, not caring that Bill didn't understand a word he was saying.

Just as Max was about to come, Bill pulled off, leaving him frustratingly close, and from the grin on his face, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Still want this?" Bill gestured at his cock like it was a prize on a game show, and Max nodded, his body desperate to feel Bill inside him.

Max watched as Bill walked over to the lube and condoms, each move graceful, and Max couldn't help but feel that this was all part of the show, making him wait for what he really wanted.

Even the way he rolled on a condom was unbearably erotic, and he let out a moan as Bill tore open the sachet of lube with his teeth, before slicking up his cock.

He crawled back on to the bed slowly, positioning himself between Max's spread legs, his hard cock still slick with spit, and Max held his breath as he felt the thick head of Bill's cock pressing against his slick hole.

"I'll take it slow." Bill leant down for a kiss, comforting Max with his lips as he pressed in, licking up all his gasps and moans as he adjusted to the stretch.

Max wrapped his legs around Bill's waist, pulling their bodies together until he bottomed out, and Max felt like he was going to come just from the feeling of Bill inside him.

"I'll be gentle with you." Bill kissed him on the forehead, his big blue eyes filled with so much affection, and Max knew that he could ask for anything.

"Ravage me." Max kissed and nipped at the side of his neck, his nails digging into Bill's back as he encouraged him to go faster, harder, deeper.

Bill's hips snapped into action, hitting that spot square on and making Max cry out in pleasure as he clung on to him.

Each thrust felt deeper than the last, Bill constantly changing the angle to deprive him of his climax, and he was whimpering in frustration before Bill had even settled into a steady pace.

"Good?"

"Fuck yes."

Bill's grin was all the reassurance he needed, and Bill picked up the pace, taking Max's breath away as he let Bill take control, trusting him to give him the pleasure that he was so desperately seeking.

Each thrust nudged him closer to his climax, his cock rubbing up against Bill's stomach and leaking everywhere as Bill's thrusts got more erratic, his body shaking as he reached down to stroke Max's hard cock, and that was all it took to have him coming hard, his body clenched tight around Bill's thick cock, milking every last drop of come out of him.

The pleasure was overwhelming, his mind clear, and Max lay twitching on the bed, unable to speak, or sit up, and he reached out for Bill's hand, holding on to him as he came down from the dizzying high of his climax.

"Fuck, that was amazing."

Bill rolled them on to their sides, grinning as he caught his breath, and he delighted in stroking and kissing Max, making him shiver as he prolonged his orgasm.

Max couldn't bear for their bodies to be separated just yet, and Bill seemed to instinctively understand that, showering him with affection as the rush of his climax turned into a need for closeness and cuddles.

"I'd like to do this again." Max cuddled in closer, reaching out for Bill's hand, intertwining their fingers so he couldn't pull away.

"Friday? My place?"

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
